Darkness's light
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place a year after Hotel Transylvania, after finally biding his time Wilson has escaped Prison. The ex cook gets ahold of a mystical book which releases one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Will Dracula and the group have to stop this powerful being, or will the key to stopping the vampire behold in a young man whose had a hard life?. Mavis/Johnny. OC/OC.


A/N So I decided since i really liked the movie Hotel Transylvania I would do a fan fiction, with two of my OC characters.

Summery: Takes place a year after Hotel Transylvania, after finally biding his time Wilson has escaped Prison. The ex cook gets ahold of a mystical book which releases one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Will Dracula and the group have to stop this powerful being, or will the key to stopping the vampire behold in a young man whose had a hard life?.

OC Vampire:

Name: Aziz Ruthven

Age: Looks to be the age of a 36-year-old, but has been around Thousands of years.

Personality: Very cruel, will not hesitate to kill. Approach with extreme caution, does not have any weakness.

Physical Traits: His cape is blue, his facial features unlike Dracula look more human. he has spiked black hair,dark coal-black eye's, a scar on his right eye and razor-sharp teeth. Red tips on his hair.

Summery: Due to being pure evil he was locked in a cave long ago, which harnesses his powers. He's Thousands of years old, and very dangerous. He shows no mercy to his victims, and is 4 times stronger than a normal vampire.

Mate: Andrew Sherman *eventually*.

OC Human

Name: Andrew Sherman

Age: 25

Personality: Strays on his own, he's more of a loner. Used to be very friendly, but due to his darkened past he hates people now, although he acts crude and mean towards others it's a front. He's just to scared to get close to people again.

Physical traits: Black hair, green eye's, a slimmer but not to slim frame.

Summery: Having been a very friendly young man in the past, Andrew's past is hazy and unknown. He doesn't talk about his family, or any friends of his past.

Mate: Aziz Ruthven *eventually*.

Summery: Takes place a year after Hotel Transylvania, after finally biding his time Wilson has escaped Prison. Getting ahold of a mystical book which unlocks one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Will Dracula and the group have to stop this powerful being, or will the key to stopping the vampire behold in a young man whose had a hard life?.

Loud sirens buzzed through the air Guards running this way and that, the place was complete and utter chaos. Of course it wasn't any normal Prison, it was meant for only the most dangerous monsters in the world. It was a very secure and locked up place, each Guard harbored a weapon. No one had ever escaped the place that is until now, soft pitter patter of feet could be heard by the untrained ear. Although the Guards heavy footsteps seemed to drowned out the noise, a shortish man smirked cold, his eye's peering over the side of the Prison wall.

Eye's scanned the area keeping the Guards moments into view, keeping track of the exact movements the being backflipped into the air, his footing reaching a ledge of the wall. With another leap he jumped to the next ledge, his moments fluid which great skill and accuracy.

"Esmerelda now!" Wilson whispered quietly a cold smirk crossing the ex cooks features.

A rat which had been residing in his jacket, climbed up his hair leaping with a soft squeak onto the bars of the Prison.

With strong teeth Esmerelda chewed the bars free within a matter of seconds, of course it had helped that Wilson had been preparing his rat by filing his teeth for a couple of weeks. Once they were all the way chewed the rat leapt down over the wall, landing into the soft grass below.

"Good job" Wilson whispered "now get the key!".

Nodding it's head Esmerelda moved with great speed, his body moving fluidly through the grass making sure no one saw him. Watching the grass with its beady black eye's, the rat saw his chance.

Jumping into the air Esmerelda's teeth locked into the key before he landed onto the grass, seemingly unnoticed by the guards the rat ran down the hallway until it reached where Wilson was hiding.

"Great job" Wilson smirked grasping the key in his hands, "now let's get out of here!".

Jumping onto the ground Wilson backed up a few steps until his foot hit exactly what he was looking for, being in prison the couple of months he resided there Wilson had discovered a secret door which had gone unnoticed by the Warden. Making sure no one was around the ex cook unlocked the door, sneaking through Wilson quietly closed the door behind him. Luckily it lead to an area which wasn't watched by other guards.

With one last leap Wilson jumped over the wall, the guards somehow saw that he was escaping which prompted helicopters that harbored in the jail to rise in the air.

Taking off by foot Wilson ran through the weeds until he was so deep that his shorter body was hidden, hearing the guards larger moments and the buzzing of the helicopter he climbed up a nearby tree. His frame hidden in the trees, after what seemed to be ten minutes the guards seemed to have given up. Of course Wilson knew it was only a matter of time, before another search party was sent out after him again.

"We will need to move fast Esmerelda" Wilson whispered to his rat which climbed onto his shoulder, "I have the book hidden not far from here, we will wait until nightfall to make our escaped, just think" Wilson's features drifted into a smirk. "Pretty soon we will have one of the most powerful vampires ever at our disposal, they will pay for what they did to us". Wilson stroked his rat's back gently.

"They will pay".

A/N Well there you guy's go my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it so far :).


End file.
